Captivated By You
by binkbonk
Summary: After leaving her father behind in Israel, seventeen year old Ziva David starts her new life in DC. She is captivated by her new classmate, making her feel vulnerable. The only emotion she was never taught how to face. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Bianca here! So I had a story up here before, wasn't really that good.. But here I am, with my newest story. It's AU and Ziva is only 17. Hope you guys like this! I am a new writer, so I'd appreciate any comments on the story or my writing style.**

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine, although I would do anything humanly possible to make it mine..**

* * *

><p>I stared out the window refusing to meet my father's gaze. I saw him look at me through the mirror and let a sigh escape his lips. I didn't turn my head, only moved my eyes slightly to the side but said nothing. Why did he insist on being in my room, if he knew I wouldn't talk to him? I ignored his looks as I stood and walked to my closet to pack up my things. I heard my father stifle a quiet whimper as things when flying as I searched through the racks of clothes. Grabbing everything I could in that short amount of time, I trudged back out into the main room. This made him glance my way; his eyes lacking any emotion other than confused. This time I sighed, as I moved my eyes away from his once they caught each others.<p>

"Father..." He jumped as if he forgot I could speak. A sheepish look came across his face as he pushed his greying hair that had fallen onto his face when he jumped out of her eyes. His eyes became curious since it was the first time I had spoken in hours. I sat across from him intertwining my fingers and dropped my eyes to the floor. "I have to do this." I stressed every word to make sure that this time I showed no doubt in my voice. He suppressed another sad sound that bubbled behind his lips. It hurt me to see him in pain. He rarely ever showed it. But it would only get worse if I stayed. I turned in my chair pretending to thumb through a stack of pamphlets once again. I don't know if I fooled him or not, but it was better than so obviously staring at the floor to avoid his gaze. He was silent again staring dreamingly out the window.

"Are you sure, Ziva?" He asked in an uncharacteristically low tone. My father had a distinctive personality that had made me hate him for pushing me into adulthood at a young age. He was always into the politics; there was never time for him to have a family. He glanced over his shoulder at me. His eyes now gleamed with unmistakable sadness over my unexpected decision to leave.

I slowly nodded playing with my fingers. Of course, I wasn't _sure _but it was for the best. He was in love with his job, his colleagues. That is why I must go. I neither had the strength the strength to stay nor the heart to tell him how I felt. It was easier just to leave.

I believe Officer Ben-Gidon is a good man underneath everything. He treats my father like he's the king and would never force him to lift a finger if he didn't have to. Of course my father had never been one for sitting around while being weighed on hands and foot. Malachi cared for my father; he would protect him through everything. But he didn't enjoy the baggage that came along with him.. . Me. I had seen it blatantly on his face the first time I met him a few weeks after he became Deputy Director of Mossad. The littlest of things about me set him off just as the littlest things about him annoy me. The little things that drove me insane and drove him to violence. I kept my mouth shut every time his hand came in contact with my skin and whimpered in silence trying to mend myself before my father noticed. He was happy, and that was what mattered to me, regardless of the man who protected him from the world. The secret was burning within me. The nightmares made it hard to sleep. But just like everything, I hide the bruises and circles under my eyes and tried to suppress every memory more and more every passing day.

Two weeks ago, as I taped my chest up to avoid discovery of a broken rid as a fresh set of tears rolled off my cheeks, I knew it was time I left. So at the next 'meeting' we had, I announced I was going to stay with Jennifer Shepard, in DC, America. My father was naturally shocked, hurt and upset. But I didn't let my strong front break. If I stayed, I might not live to my eighteenth birthday. In the beginning, I almost caved as he begged me to stay, trying to convince me that we can start over. I sternly shook my head and told him I'd be out of the house by the end of August.

And I followed through with the promise. I had my plane ticket and my bags packed. There was no turning back now. I would fly to Washington DC. Jenny would pick me up there and drive me back to her house… Our house. I was nervous about it all. One, it was a new town. A new town meant a new school. A new school meant being the new girl outcast. And that would lead to my ultimate embarrassment I'm sure.

"Why now?" He asked me as he lifted a picture of Ari, Tali and I off the shelf using his finger to trace our happy expressions.

"I just need a change, and you seem more occupied with your work than the idea of having a family." I told him the lie with a twinge of guilt. I didn't want change. I don't like change, especially not like this. DC is notorious for its rain in the winter and has freezing temperatures. I love the sun, which is not unusual for someone who grew up in Israel.

"Okay…" He said just above a whisper. I nodded and looked around my room. It was painted a light blue colour as it always had been. I never really had the urge to change much other than a few things here and there, like changing the bed I grew or adding the sound system as I become more enthusiastic about music in my years. I was leaving it behind for now. My father would ship things like that out to me after I got settled and decided what of my possessions I wanted. Beyond the few cold-weather clothes I had, I was only bringing my laptop, and cell phone. All 'gifts' from Mossad. My father thought it was an act of kindness, but I knew better. He wanted me to keep my mouth shut, and I would. Not for the pricy car he brought me for my seventeenth birthday after he broke my wrist and I told my father I had fallen going down the stairs.

"We better go." My eyes flicked over to the clock that sat on the nightstand. It was almost nine. My plane was leaving in two hours. Keeping in mind that it was Tel Aviv and security wasn't light, I knew it was best if I left early. Nodding, I walked to the door right behind her. Taking a deep breath, I bent down, wincing in a little pain as the bruises on my back burned, and grabbed my duffle bag.

The car ride to the airport was wordless. I had never seen my father so quiet and for that I felt a stab of guilt in the pit of my stomach. The airport wasn't far from the house, unfortunately. We got out in silence. I carried the bag with me trying to think of a way to strike up conversation but my father did instead.

"Malachi really wanted to be here. But he had a meeting." He told me quietly.

I nodded indifferently. I really didn't want him there so he could get the sweet satisfaction that he had won. I was leaving. Tears stung my eyes for the first time that day. Usually I had a better hold on my emotions. I was taught to never let my emotions show from such a young age. Between my father's sadness, the guilt for causing it, and my anger towards Malachi, I felt them pooling along the brims. If only I was stronger, then I wouldn't be forced from my home by a man who didn't belong there, who didn't deserve his job. We walked the rest of the way to where he could walk no further in silence. I set my bag down and looked at him.

"Goodbye father." I felt the guilt burning in my chest again and choked back tears that threatened to fall. He kissed the top of my head and nodded his head.

He stood there in silence as I turned and walked towards security. The feeling of defeat and weakness entered me. If only I had been stronger...

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be very much appreciated! :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again, I'm going to try and finish this story as fast as I can. I only have a few weeks before school starts, and my mind goes a bit fuzzy then. I hope you guys are liking this story.. **

**Disclaimer: NCIS, is sadly not mine..**

* * *

><p>Jennifer Shepard was waiting for me by baggage claim in the Washington National airport. I smiled at her as she hugged my tightly. I couldn't help but cringe in pain. The wounds from the last time hadn't yet healed enough for me to completely endure much physical contact without getting a complaint from my body.<p>

"Hey, thank you so much for letting me stay with you." I said as I casually pulled back.

"How are you, Ziva?" Jenny nodded and smiled.

"I'm okay." I forced a smile that easily fooled her. I used to be a terrible liar, but growing up in Mossad managed to change that.

"Let's get you settled back at home." She took my duffle bag and led me back towards her car. Jenny was the director of NCIS, and she loved every minute of it. Often at times, she drove around in her fancy car just to show it off. The one thing I was glad about my new life was that I wouldn't be known as 'daddy's little girl'. My father being the director of Mossad sure had its perks, but I was getting tired of it all. I didn't want to be that cold ruthless killer that I was for so many years. Jenny carefully set my bag in the floor of the backseat of her car as I sunk into the passenger seat.

The drive back was quiet since neither of us felt the need to fill the time with unnecessary chatter. We spoke every now and then about school, but beyond that we listened to music and didn't speak. After half an hour of driving exactly the same speed, which annoyed me, we pulled up in front of her house. It was a small two storey house with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and that's about it. You would expect more with a salary from the government. While back at Israel we had only expensive things. The house was filled with high-end amenities and told me to only ship at high-end stores. While I often enjoyed them, they never gave me the happiness they gave my father. Now I stared at the house and smiled. It was cosy and cute, it felt like home. A place where I didn't have to be afraid.

Jenny noticed my smile and gave me a soft one. "It's not exactly what you had in Tel Aviv, but it's home." She told me.

"It is home." I replied truthfully before climbing out of her car. Jenny followed and took my bag out of the back.

"Is the rest of your things coming soon?" She asked as she made her way up to the house and unlocked the door.

I nodded and followed her in. The inside of the house was homey. I sighed contently and looked around feeling more comfortable in my surroundings that I have in a long time. I walked towards the kitchen where it became painfully evident that Jenny wasn't home much. I didn't think about it for too long as I walked back into the living room.

"I'm going to go put my things away." I told her as I climbed the steps to find my room. The walls were the same light blue as my house in Israel, but instead of my pricy queen-sized bed it was replaced with a double bed. A white desk and drawers had been placed on the wall opposite the door. Beyond that, there was nothing in the room. I smiled to myself at the new life I was starting and plopped down on my bed. I set the bag beside me, opened it, and began rummaging through. I took my laptop that was rested on top, out and set it on the desk. I quickly unpacked the little clothes I had and placed them in the drawers.

I had a sudden thought. I was thousands of miles away from Malachi and my father. Malachi couldn't hurt me here. My father couldn't order me around. Sighing, I pushed the thought out of my head and slipped off my hoodie exposing my black tank top. I walked over to the mirror. With my back facing it, I glanced over my shoulder. There plain as day were the black and blue bruises Malachi had given me just the night before I left. I cringed at the sight and turned lifting my shirt. There were a few lighter bruises here and there and some that had turned yellow. Soon the only evidence of the whole ordeal would be my memories and the two scars that I had received within a week of each other about six weeks ago. Both were still pink. One on my arm about three inches long. One running from my shoulder five or six inches down my back. Malachi had been drunk both times that happened. My father was away visiting some colleagues for two weeks. A few hours after it had happened, he called his medical assistant over to give me stitches. I can't remember exactly how they actually got there since I blacked out soon after I felt the pain.

"Ziva." I jumped at the sound of her voice as she knocked on the door.

"Hold on, I'm.. changing." I hurriedly said as I practically ran to my bed to find my hoodie almost tripping along the way.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out to eat or eat in? I'm not going into work tonight."

I jumped over the bed and pulled the door open, and she gave me a small smile. "Either." I shrugged and walked back into my room. She followed.

"Well, I was thinking we could order pizza. Get you ready for school tomorrow and things."

"Sounds great, Jenny. That way I can get settled too."

She smiled, glad she was being herself and seemed calm in this new place. "Good. What would you like?"

"Pepperoni would be great."

"Okay. I'll go call it in."

I nodded and smiled until she left before sighing deeply. I had forgotten about school.

* * *

><p>The next day I awoke to the smell of eggs floating up the steps. It was Monday, and that meant school. I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. I stepped out and fought back a shiver. I really wanted to get back under the warm water, but I had to get ready for my first day of school. Sighing, I walked to the mirror and whipped the fog away with my forearm. I stared at the person who looked back at me. It was like I hardly knew her anymore. Her chocolate brown eyes filled with ghost she wasn't ready to unleash. Her scars were deeper than the cuts that created them. Scars that blemished her soul that had been perfect and innocent only years before. I shook my head to rid it of such thoughts. I turned and walked back into my bedroom and straight for my closet. I averted my eyes from the mirror that hung on my closet door and looked through my clothes. I grabbed a dark purple v-neck shirt that had sleeves that stopped just below my elbow and a pair of jeans. I changed quickly and put on my favourite black ballet-toed flats then returned to the bathroom. I blow-dried my hair dry leaving it wavy down my back.<p>

"Good morning, Jenny."

"Morning, Ziva. How'd you sleep?"

"Okay."

"I made eggs, if you'd like some." I nodded and sat down with a plate of food.

We made small-talk, Jenny could tell I was nervous about my first day. "I'm leaving now Ziva, if you run into any trouble just call my number." Jenny wrote down her number and left it on the kitchen bench.

"Okay, bye. Have a good day."

"Can you find the school alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay, see you later tonight. Try and have some fun at school."

"Like that will happen." I mumbled under my breath as she left. Sighing, I finished my eggs and put the plate in the sink. It was time to leave so I grabbed my things, walked outside and locked the door behind me. I saw that my red Mini Cooper had arrived and was sitting in the driveway. I wasn't one for flashy materialistic things but this car was my baby even it was a bribe from Malachi, I didn't care. I wasn't about to give up my car. Maybe today will be a good day.

I backed out of my spot in the driveway and headed off towards the highway. I only went ten over the speed limit since I wasn't sure where the police were hidden. I like to drive fast. Everyone in Israel did.

The student parking lot was just what I imagined. It was filled with hand-me-downs; we were only around seventeen years of age. And most of which were rusted and/or dented. There was only one car, other than mine, that did stick out: a blue Mustang. I pulled into one of the few empty spaces and turned off the car. There were quite a few people already gawking at my car. I expected the attention. I didn't like it though. Sighing, I opened the door and grabbed my bag. I shut and locked the door trying my best to ignore the stares. I hurried to the office with my head low.

A burst of warmth came at me as I opened the door to the office. All the secretaries and students in the room looked up as cold air rushed in. I quickly shut the door and waited my turn. The student who was talking to the secretary finished, smiled at her then me, and walked out. I walked up to the counter and gave Mrs. Brooks, as it said on her badge, the best smile I could muster up despite my nervousness.

"How can I help you, dear?" She asked with a kind-hearted smile.

"I am Ziva David." She beamed at me when she heard my name. Great.

"Oh, Shepard's new kid!" She cheered happily. "I am so glad you are here. We all are."

"Thanks." I smiled slightly feeling a blush on my face.

"Here is your schedule and a map just in case." She was still beaming at me. I nodded, thanked her, took my papers, and left. Glancing at my schedule I tried to remember the order of my classes. English. Algebra. Chemistry. History. Lunch. Gym. I sighed and headed off to class. I wondered how many people knew that Jenny was my adoptive mother.

The room was warm compared to the freezing air outside. Most of the students were already in their seats and some people were filing in behind me. I walked as quickly as I could without falling to the teacher's desk. He looked up at me and did a double take.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"I am Ziva. I'm new."

"Ziva. Oh yes, Ziva David…" He pronounced my last name wrong.

"Dah-veed." I corrected quickly.

"Um, here's your book." I sighed at the thick book but took it anyway. "And have a seat wherever is open."

I nodded and turned. Most everyone was staring at me and whispering about me. I felt the blood run to my cheeks as I looked around for a seat. There was only one open seat beside a dark haired boy, quite charming.

"Hi. I'm Ray Cruz." He chirped as soon as I sat down.

"Ziva." I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>I will remind you, this is a Tiva fic. Be patient :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Three chapters in two days.. I don't have a life. I don't usually write stories because they don't make sense. So please let me know how I'm going! If you're lucky, another update tomorrow. Because it's school holidays and I don't have a social life. **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p>I walked to the line in the cafeteria and got my food. When I walked around trying to spot a table, I recognized a few people including Ray and some other people whose names I couldn't remember. Ray saw me and waved me over, while moving over to make a spot for me next to him.<p>

"So, Ziva, how were your first few classes? Ray asked.

"Good."

"That's good. So you're from Israel?"

"Yeah."

"DC is really different, huh?"

"More than you know."

"Well, actually, I'm from sunny Miami. So I understand. My parents dragged me here three years ago because I dad got a new job in the area. But yeah, I understand what you mean. In the beginning..." He continued to talk on and on about Miami, but I lost interest quickly and decided to start looking around. There were the normal groups of Goths, skaters, geeks, popular kids, etcetera. My eyes moved to the table next to the windows that lined on wall. There weren't any other people with them, just six people. Four guys and two girls. By the looks of things, the two girls had boyfriends. The two girls were wearing cheerleader uniforms. Beautiful long blonde hair, and the type of body that made every girl lose their self-esteem just by being in the same room with them. One of the girls was looking up at her boyfriend concerned.

My eyes swept over them before locking with a pair of green eyes. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment to be caught stating but I couldn't move my eyes away. I was vaguely aware that Ray was calling my name, but I hardly heard him. I just stared at this guy across the cafeteria. His stylishly messy brown hair well perfectly onto his tanned forehead. His eyes were the colour of luscious dark green grass. He had a large, muscular frame. His blue t-shirt pulled tightly across his very well toned chest almost verifying my belief he was a weightlifter. His arms were thick with muscle, yet he didn't look those bodybuilders who went a little too far with steroid use. His eyes were filled with happiness as small grin stretched across his defined features. I felt my cheeks grow hotter as I matched his small smile. I felt someone eagerly shake my arm. Irritation ran through me as I reluctantly took over at Ray, who began blubbering on like an idiot.

The bell rang after only a few seconds. I got out of my seat and threw way my trash as quickly as I could without causing any suspicion. I had Gym next class, which wasn't far. Just as I reached the building the bell rang. I walked into the Gym and took a seat on the grandstand, not really seated near anyone.

After about fifteen minutes of explaining the game volleyball to everyone, Mr Barker, the Gym teacher told us to break off into pairs to practise digging the ball to each other. From the corner I could see someone walking towards me. I hesitantly turned towards the person and our eyes locked again. It was the same guy from the cafeteria.

"I see we have a new addition to the class, I won't be alone anymore when it's time to pair up." He joked and cracked a 1000-watt smile. I couldn't help but to giggle and smile back at him. He was surely a charmer.

"I'm Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony is you like." When I didn't answer, his grin only got bigger. "Are you going to tell me your name or am I going to have to guess?"

I snapped out of my daze and blushed fiercely. "Ziva." I managed to get out. His goody grin shrank to a casual smile as he stuck out his hand. It took me a second to even notice it, and slipped my smaller hand into his large, strong hand. He was so warm, but that wasn't what caught me off guard. The jolt of something I can't even explain ran up my arm and down my spine so much I had to suppress a shiver. My hand stayed in his for longer than was necessary until the teacher called us to attention. I snapped back to reality and pulled my hand away. My cheeks went bright red as I looked away. I heard him chuckle lightly. I sighed and shut my eyes willing my embarrassment to disappear, but we carried on with the game.

When the bell rang, I felt myself longing to stay with him longer. So I didn't rush out like I had from my other classes. I slowly put my books away in my bag, pushed my chair in, and shrugged on my bag.

"See you later, Ziva." He said.

A look of hope, I think, flickered in his eyes as I nodded casually. "Bye, Tony." After a brief smile, he left.

* * *

><p>I felt refreshed when I woke for school the next day. Jenny came home after I had gone to sleep and left early again in the morning. They had a hard case at NCIS; the long hours came with the job. She liked it, she was happy. I grabbed my raincoat on my way out the front door even though it wasn't raining just overcast. I sped to school not even caring anymore about speed limits. When I pulled into the parking lot, I saw Tony leaning against the blue Mustang with his arms crossed across his chest. He was staring intently down at the ground while his girlfriend was trying to get his attention, but looked up just as I pulled into the parking space in the row across from the Mustang. I looked at him through the rear-view mirror. He was now smiling to himself. I wonder what that's about. I didn't think much of it as I grabbed my bag and got out of my car. I loved the car and began walking towards the school.<p>

"I'm offended." He said as he fell into step beside me.

"Why is that?" I giggled.

"I spent all morning waiting for you while EJ wanted to go inside, and you don't even come over to say good morning." He pouted playfully at me which only made me laugh.

"EJ... Your girlfriend right?" I asked, wanting to get the story right.

"Uhh, more of friend, but she doesn't see it that way..." I got the message that Tony didn't want to be with her.

I stopped and turned towards him smiling, "Good morning, Tony."

"I don't know if you deserve it anymore." He crossed his arms and childishly looked away.

"Your loss." I began walking again. Was I seriously walking away from a guy that amazingly gorgeous, funny and well... amazing?

"Alright, alright." He caught up with me in less than a second. "Good morning, Ziva." I smiled triumphantly at him. We walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes before the bell rang.

I sighed and looked up at him. "I better get to class. See you later?" I hoped I didn't sound to desperately hopeful.

"Yeah." He nodded. I turned to start walking away, but he stopped me. "Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"Say, if you're not doing anything this afternoon, do you want me to show you around? Cause I'm going to be busy at lunch today..." He asked almost nervously. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p><strong>This is going to be a long story, hopefully :)<strong>


End file.
